While They're Away
by WishfulxSparrow
Summary: Jetsy story set during LA. Chapter Titles Are Related To The Last Line Of The Chapter
1. Call Me By My First Name

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TMP.**

**Set during LA.**

* * *

It was nearly one AM, but Jeremy was still in the office. Mrs. Wood's due date was approaching _very_ soon, so Jeremy had decided to sleep at work during the night from now until she went into labor. He'd never seen a woman last so long into a pregnancy with quadruplets. It was amazing. All of his employees had clocked out over three hours ago, or so he thought. He suddenly heard a crashing noise. He rushed rushed out to see what had been the cause of the noise. At first, he noticed nothing. He turned around to walk back in his office when heard a whimpering noise.

"Dr. Reed, help!" Jeremy heard a familiar voice cry from behind the nurses' station desk. His heart dropped. "Betsy, hold on just one minute." He ran back into his office and made a phone call. He had a friend down at another OB/GYN practice. There was no way a woman he knew on a patient to doctor level would come before staying with best friend when she was hurt.

When Jeremy saw the black and blue sight Betsy's ankle had turned into, her cringed. He knelt down beside her. "What happened, Bets?" he asked as he scooped her up. As he carried her down the several flights of stairs (due to the broken elevators), she explained how she'd noticed that Beverly had misfiled important patient information, so she was staying late to make sure everything she'd recently filed was correct. She told him how she was nearly finished, so she had decided to get a granola bar from the break room. Her foot caught violently against a metal cage that Morgan had been keep in hopes of catching Owly. He'd been known to stash it in random places.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have a talk with Morgan once the doctors return from their trip at the end of the week," Jeremy spoke once they reached the ground floor.

"Oh, no. I don't want anyone to be in trouble." A look of discontent and worry muddled in with the pain on her face.

"Betsy, he needs to know his wrongs. He can't do things like that however he pleases," he spoke sternly but softly.

"Okay, Dr. Reed." Jeremy chuckled.

"After all this time, you can call me by my first name." He said placing her in the passenger seat of his new truck.

* * *

**TBC. Very Soon. Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Promise You That

**Glad you guys like this! Btw, feel free to send me Jetsy prompts. I'll try my best to write them. 1) Obviously the technical reason of our favorite British-American doctor using more American sayings than British is my limited knowledge of British, but let's pretend otherwise. 2) If they have revealed the information about Betsy (like her birthday, age, middle name) let me know and I'll correct it. 3) I wanted to finish this before Tuesday night's episode, but that didn't happen since I've a cast, so sorry about that. Luckily (in a bitter sweet way), nothing has officially happened between them Tuesday, which means this storyline will be easily mixed in with the actual one. I promise to update once a week.  
**

* * *

"Jere-" that was the fifth time Betsy had tried to his first name and the fifth time she lost it in a fit of giggles. It made Jeremy smile because it was distracting her from the injury during the traffic. When she became silent, though, it worried him. Looking over, he saw the tears rolling down her face. Unconsciously, he grabbed her hand.

"Betsy Bear, there must have been a horrible wreck. I've never seen, so much traffic at night. I'll pull over as soon as I can and carry you to the hospital myself." Betsy eyes widened.

"But that's almost two miles away." He gave her a smile that let her know it would be okay. After several minutes, traffic began inching along again, and the silence that had fallen over them was broken. "I've been noticing something the past little while, Dr. Reed. You've been using way more American sayings and phrases than British. Why?" Immediately, Betsy turned her head away from him, feeling she had overstepped a personal boundary.

"See, my best friend is an American, and she's been rubbing off on me." Betsy mouthed 'Who?' and couldn't resist blushing when told her it was her. In that moment, she felt the freedom to stop looking at him as just her employer. "Aww, that means a lot, Jeremy." He was grinning from ear to ear when he finally heard his name roll off her tongue, and as if her saying it were magic, the traffic started moving at a normal speed.

* * *

"Elizabeth Charlotte Putch. 26-year old Caucasian female. Born June 23rd 1987. She fell over a metal cage and injured her ankle severely at about 1:00 am. I sat her down in a chair over there." He said to the nurse at the desk pointing in her direction. The woman smiled politely. She walked out of sight and returned with a wheelchair for Betsy.

* * *

"Well, Miss Putch, the x-rays show no broken bones or fractures, but your ankle is dislocated. Once we set it, I can give you a pain shot. I'll be back, shortly" As soon as the doctor left, tears flooded from Betsy's eyes.  
Jeremy just squeezed her hand.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt like a bitch. I'll be here, though. I promise you that, Bets."

* * *

**Am I the only co****nvi****nced that something actually happened while Mindy, Danny, Peter, and Morgan were in L.A? Am I? **


End file.
